


That Robot And That Summer

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Secret Relationship, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: A passionate love affair between the beautiful, naive farmers son and the hired man with a mysterious past. AU where the Commander isn’t rescued by the Professor, but instead ends up working on the Goodman’s apple farm.(Aka this is a fic I write jokingly as part of a conversation with a good friend on Tumblr. I never intended to post it, but I want it to be archived somewhere if Tumblr ends up going away. The snippets are in the order I wrote them in. They are not chronological. Every scene that takes place at night is lit by a full moon, even when they take place a week apart. You could describe the genre as rural retiree porn.)With thanks to CBlue who came up with the title.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



Jimmy’s mouth doesn’t water, but sometimes he feels like it should. Something should definitely be happening as he watches the bead of condensation roll down the side of the jug. 

The jug is full of old cider that they can’t sell but they are still getting use from, because his father is thrifty; but it’s cold and refreshing from the fridge, because his mother is kind to the hired men who work outside in the sun. 

Like the man Jimmy is thinking of, with his strange songs and stranger clothing, his gap toothed grin, the way a drop of sweat sometimes trickles down the side of his neck...

Jimmy can’t help himself. He wipes the condensation with his finger, slips it into his mouth. 

When he looks up, the Commander is watching.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jimmy meets the Commander’s eyes he can tell that he’s been crying. He’s smiling now though, a look of genuine gratitude. 

“Thanks, man. I really needed that. Almost tasted like home.”

Jimmy has never seen a human eat sand before, although he knows there are a lot of human things he’s never experienced. 

“You have a little...”

A few grains cling to the corner of his mouth, and Jimmy reaches out instinctively to brush them away. As soon as his metal thumb makes contact with the Commander’s warm skin, he realises what he’s done, and he freezes. 

He could never have imagined what happens next. The Commander closes his eyes, and he nuzzles his face against Jimmy’s palm. He sighs, as though relishing the contact. Jimmy never wants to stop touching him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Commander’s hand feels huge and so hot inside him. Jimmy squirms, trying to relieve the sensation, or increase it, he can’t tell anymore. Can’t think, can’t even speak, so when the Commander asks him if he wants some more, all he can do it nod frantically. 

The Commander is straddling him, warm and solid, his erection pressing into Jimmy’s belly. He’s watching Jimmy carefully with those ocean coloured eyes as he does something new with his fingers and it’s...

...it’s fear that the wires might tear, and its pressure, but above all it’s so so good, and Jimmy can’t help himself. He moans. 

The Commander leans forward and presses a finger of his free hand to Jimmy’s lips. 

“Shh, dude, I know. But remember what you told me, we - !”

His voice tails off and the flush on his cheeks deepens as Jimmy sucks his finger between his lips, pressing it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He feels a spark of triumph at the Commander’s slack-jawed expression.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy is backing away. The Commander is a little smaller and rounder than he is, but he’s so energetic. Not an intimidating energy, quite the opposite - the kind of energy that catches you up in the moment and sweeps you along like a wave. 

And that’s why Jimmy has to back away. Because he can’t listen to what the Commander is telling him. He has to go to college, to make the most of his brain, so that he can come home and help his father build the greatest farm in the country. He can’t get swept away. 

“... and you can really play! I was outside your window, I was listening... Jimmy, you’re awesome!”

Step back. 

“We’ll travel the land! Sing songs, have adventures... People will fall in love with our music, they’ll join us, and I’ll go back to Aquabania at the head of an army!”

Step back. 

“... and it’s not just the music, you know? I feel like... I can really talk to you.” 

Step - oh. 

The tree presses into his back, the bark rough and solid. And the Commander is right in front of him, close - too close, apparently he hadn’t noticed the tree either - and he’s saying everything Jimmy wants to hear but he can’t...


	5. Chapter 5

When humans get upset, their breathing gets heavy, they get agitated and trembly. 

His father won’t let him have anything he wants. Not even a year - when he might live for centuries - a single year for himself. The fight seemed to go on for hours, and Jimmy just can’t make him see that he’s got his own desires, his own dreams. Or worse, his father knows he has his own dreams, but he just doesn’t think they’re important. 

When Jimmy is upset, he’s very still. And so he stands motionless in the doorway of the barn, lips pressed together. The Commander is watching him. 

Jimmy knows what will happen once he crosses the threshold, once he’s alone with the Commander. He’s inexperienced but he’s not stupid, and there have been enough rushed kisses, enough moments where he’s felt the physical evidence of his desire. Breeding with a robot isn’t possible, but the Commander seems more than willing to try. 

Jimmy steps forward, and lets the door close behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy has always had farm chores, before and after school, but now that high school is over, it feels like he does nothing else. It’s as though his father wants to get as much use out of him as possible before he leaves for college, he thinks irritably. The sooner he’s finished, the sooner he can go back to packing up his things for MIT, or playing music, or helping his mother in the kitchen. 

Which is why it makes no sense that he’s wasting his time just sitting here in the shade of a tree. But the Commander is sleeping with his head in Jimmy’s lap and Jimmy would rather lose a limb (permanently, not one of the modular detachable ones) than move right now. 

The Commander’s head is heavy and warm against his leg. His eyelashes are dark against his skin and they ripple subtly. Jimmy assumes he’s in R.E.M. sleep, wonders what he’s dreaming about. He sighs softly, his lips slightly parted as his chest rises and falls, his lips that look so soft...


	7. Chapter 7

The chores seem to last forever, and so part of Jimmy feels that the moments before they’re done will last forever too.   
It’s unscientific, entirely irrational in fact, but there it is. It means he stays here watching the Commander sleep, instead of collecting his lunch pail and telling him to switchover to the south orchard, which is what he’s supposed to be doing. And it means he’s slightly disappointed when the Commander grunts softly and gazes up at him with sleepy green eyes. The moment is over. 

“Hey, man.” The Commander’s voice is soft, and he frowns slightly, perhaps wondering how to phrase his next question. 

“It’s totally awesome napping together like this, you’re super comfy, but... you’re the boss’ robot, right? The boss’ son. How come you don’t, I dunno, tell me off or something?”

That question has so many potential answers, and Jimmy avoids the most painful ones. 

“I know you must be tired, because you didn’t sleep last night. I heard you singing...” 

His voice had come drifting through the trees, somehow both triumphant and wistful, and Jimmy had felt so many strange and contradicting impulses inside him he’d almost shut down. 

“Aw yeah.” The Commander grins a little. “Full moon, I couldn’t sleep... I miss the tides, you know?”

“Is Luno the moon?”

“You listened to the words?” His grin broadens as he looks Jimmy in the eyes, genuinely touched, and something inside Jimmy leaps painfully. “Nah, Luno is my horse. Was my horse, probably. I used to be able to call him down from the sky...”

Flying horses and invading aliens and the giant animal robots he’s going to build to fight back... either the Commander is a liar or he’s genuinely delusional, and Jimmy can never tell which is worse.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s the third time they have met like this, or maybe the fourth. Rushed, desperate, secret moments snatched very early in the morning or very late at night, and once, thrillingly, when the sunset was too spectacular to ignore. 

The Commander’s mouth is wet and shockingly warm, his stubble is scratchy. He’s breathing hard. 

Jimmy has stopped breathing altogether. It’s a subroutine he developed to make humans more comfortable around him, but it’s entirely unnecessary right now. Besides, he needs all the capacity he’s got just to process the feel of the Commander’s body, the heat of him, the little semi-voluntary movements of his hands and his hips as he presses against him. 

He wants to know everything there is to know about the Commander. He explores the way his back muscles move under Jimmy’s hands, the way his carotid pulse feels against his tongue, the swell of his erection against his thigh both intimidating and exciting. 

And he knows there’s so much more to learn. 

But the Commander is pushing gently back on his shoulders. 

“Come with me, Jimmy,” he pants. “We could go right now. It’s such a beautiful night...”

Jimmy wants to, so badly. But there’s no way he’s leaving without his favourite saxophone, and that’s packed ready for him to go to college, and he has to go to college because his parents are relying on him...

He shakes his head. “Please,” he murmurs. 

The Commander’s face is rueful. “Not unless I know you’re coming with me. I’m not a hit-and-run kinda guy.”

Jimmy’s face falls, and the Commander rests his hand gently on his shoulder. 

“Here’s a thought, college boy. Why not study the same place I’m going? You could build me my giant mech army and get school credit at the same time! And in your time off, we could, you know. Play music. And stuff.”

Jimmy feels as though a huge weight has lifted from his shoulders. He could go to school out west! CalTech, or maybe Corndog U if he wants to go private. He’d have to withdraw his acceptance and re-apply, and that would mean a year. 

A whole year of music, and independence, and the Commander with his gap-toothed grin...

“You know what, Robot, you are so cute when you smile.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jimmy is smiling helplessly in the afterglow. He’s numb in some places and tingly in others as his sensors recalibrate, but he feels warm and happy and relaxed all over. 

The Commander is sprawled out in front of him, the very opposite of relaxed. His eyes are huge and dark and they never leave Jimmy’s. His nipples are stiff, his skin is flushed. He’s arching his back and wriggling desperately as Jimmy strokes his erection. The skin is hot and velvety soft, but it’s shockingly hard underneath. 

Jimmy cups his balls and traces a finger along the inside of his thigh before wrapping his fingers around his shaft once again. The Commander’s fist clenches in the blankets beneath them, and he bites down on his knuckles. A choked, pleading moan escapes his lips. 

Jimmy is fascinated and a little aroused by the sight of his teeth pressing into his skin. Part of him can’t help but wonder... how long could the Commander remain in this state? And what other wonderful noises might he make, under the right circumstances...

But it’s his first time at this and he’s curious and eager, and he strokes the Commander until he shudders and his muscles clench, and then he’s thrusting up into Jimmy’s hand, thick warm semen spurting across Jimmy’s knuckles. 

The Commander is dazed, sits up with a groan. He kisses Jimmy’s palm, then proceeds to lick and suck his fingers clean. This isn’t something Jimmy has ever heard of, in either his anatomy or his psychology studies. He decides it has to be a Commander thing. 

The Commander kisses him and they nestle back into the blankets and the hay. He rests his head on Jimmy’s shoulder, and Jimmy can hear his pulse settling, his breathing becoming more regular. He holds the Commander, feeling protective and oddly proud of himself. His chest cavity is still a little tender after the thorough rewiring he’s received. 

“We’re going tomorrow, right?” The Commander whispers. He sounds more than half asleep, but there’s an edge to his voice, seeking reassurance. “Out to the coast and back to Aquabania... Just you and me.”

“Tomorrow,” Jimmy says, and pulls the Commander in closer.


	10. Chapter 10

The new man is strange. 

Of course, you get a variety of people who take seasonal work, and for variety of reasons. Travellers, college kids, artistic types with a romantic idea of working on the land. And people whose pasts won’t allow them access to other, more stable employment. 

The Commander has to be one of the latter, Jimmy thinks. He may be artistic (he painted an entire seascape on the side of the barn, complete with little boats and strange creatures, before covering it in plain whitewash), but there’s the odd disguise, the fake moustache, and the utterly bizarre story he told Jimmy’s parents when they had him up to the main house for dinner. 

Whenever Jimmy thinks about him now, there’s a hot, tight feeling in his chest. It’s anger, he thinks, anger that the man would lie to his mother like that. Even if she did seem rather charmed. His father wanted to get rid of him, and only the workload is preventing it. 

He has to be hiding something, and Jimmy is going to find out what. It’s not exactly fighting crime on horseback, but it’s a start. 

As soon as the sun rises Jimmy creeps into the barn, where the man is sleeping, wrapped snugly in blankets. He’s going to see what he looks like without his hat and mask. 

The mask is still in place, as is the moustache, which makes absolutely no sense because he also clearly needs to shave. Why does he bother drawing it on at all? The silver helmet has slipped a little, enough for Jimmy to see a shock of thick, chocolate brown hair. He’s smiling in his sleep, and Jimmy stares at his lips, his dimple, and then suddenly he’s looking into deep green eyes. 

The Commander sits up, startled, and the blankets fall to his waist. He’s a little paunchy, but his shoulders are broad, deeply tanned like the rest of him. He’s covered in scars, Jimmy notices, some of which look very recent. 

“I brought your breakfast!” Jimmy exclaims, relieved he had the foresight to bring the plate of grits with him as cover. The Commander looks surprised. 

“Thanks, dude!” He’s grinning, eyes crinkling with delight. His teeth are very white, which only serves to highlight the missing gap. Jimmy realised he’s staring. 

“I’ll bring it again tomorrow,” he stammers out, and then turns to leave. 

He has to stop himself from running, because the hot feeling in his chest is so much worse.


	11. Chapter 11

They make love again when the Commander wakes up in the small hours. His hand tangles in Jimmy’s wires, Jimmy frantically pressing kisses everywhere he can reach, until finally the Commander flips him onto his hands and knees, and presses his legs together. He ruts between Jimmy’s thighs until he comes, stifling his cries against Jimmy’s back. His body being used that way makes him feel hot, a little ashamed and incredibly sexy. He creeps back to the house before dawn, sticky with human DNA. 

The next morning, his parents want to talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Jimmy brings the Commander breakfast every morning. He pretends like it’s part of his chores, when of course it’s not. The Commander is a hired man, he ought to go and serve himself from the big pot and then get on with work. But Jimmy needs the excuse to spend time with him. To uncover his secret. 

Every morning, he puts the plate of grits down beside the hay bed then sits a little distance away with his back propped against the wall. The Commander sits on the side of the bed and eats, and talks about Aquabania. So far, Jimmy hasn’t caught him contradicting himself once. 

He’s usually awake when Jimmy arrives. It’s almost like he looks forward to it. But one morning when Jimmy enters the barn, he’s curled on his side, still deep asleep. Only his feet are visible, twitching occasionally. He lets out a soft groan, and Jimmy wonders if he’s having a nightmare. The early morning light coming through the ceiling of the barn casts stripes across his body as Jimmy leans in for a closer look. 

The Commander rolls into his back. There’s a frown on his face, which shifts to a smile as he stretches luxuriously and - oh -

Jimmy backs right up against the wall. The Commander’s erection is clearly visible, tenting the blankets. Jimmy needs to leave, this is a private moment, but he’s absurdly uncertain what to do with the food. If he leaves it on the floor, insects or the cats will get it, but he can’t exactly go walking around outside with it either. And so he’s stuck here, watching the Commander sigh and grin in his sleep as he -

The Commander yawns and rubs his face, his dream evidently over. With the palm of his other hand he presses down on his groin, as though trying to force his erection away. He makes a sound that’s half frustration, half disappointment, and swings his legs out of bed. Still half asleep, it seems to take him a few moments before he notices Jimmy. 

“Uh, hey.” He gives a little wave and Jimmy, absurdly, waves back. “Just give me a couple minutes, ok? Then we’ll have breakfast.”

Jimmy nods and flees the scene.


	13. Chapter 13

Jimmy never wants to see the Commander again, and yet he seems to be everywhere he turns. Singing to himself halfway up a ladder, practising his air karate in the evening in front of the barn.

He’s walking through the main orchard when the Commander calls his name. Jimmy turns, stopped in his tracks. The Commander is shirtless, beaming proudly. 

“Yo, Jimmy! I’ve been looking out for you, dude. Got something for ya...”

He rummages through a pile of apples and pulls one out, seemingly indistinguishable from the rest. 

“Cool, huh? Look how red it is!”

Jimmy can’t focus on anything beside the streak of sweat running down the side of his neck. He reaches out on autopilot and takes the apple. The sweat is on his chest, it’s practically on his nipple, the sparse hair dark and plastered against his skin...

“Yeah, I know you don’t eat ‘em, but I figured you’d like it to look at. Smells good too. I like working here...”

He takes a happy, sighing breath, and Jimmy just can’t handle any more. 

He takes off, and doesn’t stop until he’s in his bedroom, the stupid apple still clutched in his hand. The shelves are nearly empty with most of his things packed for college, and he sets the apple down, bright and vivid against the sparse background. He can’t stop thinking about the Commander, grinning as he tells another impossible story. They can’t be true, but they have to be, because if he’s lying then Jimmy will have to hate him. His green eyes and his soft broad chest and the sensuous way he moves in his sleep...

Jimmy has known how to hotwire his reward circuits for almost as long as he can remember, but he was quite a bit older before he started to do it while thinking of other people. Bobby Peters at school, Miz Jean the librarian, and he has a bit of a thing for Optimus Prime. But this time he pictures the Commander, imagines kissing him, licking the sweat from his skin, burying his face between the Commander’s legs, and he’s never finished so fast or so hard before.


	14. Chapter 14

Jimmy is over the moon as he rushes to find the Commander. His parents are happy for him to change schools. Not just happy - his mother actually suggested it! 

(Years later, Jimmy will realise that his mother must have known about his relationship with the Commander. And as he looks at his own little daughter, he will think that maybe waiting a year wasn’t all that unreasonable, as a test of his maturity and the Commander’s good intentions.)

He grabs the Commander and presses him back against the tree he was about to climb, kissing him until he’s giggling and wrestling him off. 

“Hey, Robot, what’s going on? Slow down!”

Barely able to get the words out, he tells him. The Commander’s response is not what he’s expecting. He pushes Jimmy away. 

“So... you’re going to stay here?”

“Only for a year... While I reapply!” The wind has been taken out of his sails. 

“So where does that leave me? I take some dumb kid’s robot cherry and then just move on? That’s not very heroic.” He clenches his fist and stares into the distance, betrayed. “That’s not heroic at all!”

“I thought... maybe you’d stay here? You said you liked working here...”

“I have to keep going, I told you! I need to make an army of cadets, and get back my home...” 

“But you don’t understand. This is a big deal. That my father changed his mind-“

It is a huge deal. His father never compromises on anything - for him to agree to this, working on the farm another year seems a small price to pay. 

“Oh well, as long as you got back at your dad, who cares, right?” The Commander runs off, and Jimmy thinks he might be crying. He could catch him easily, but that’s not the point. 

He squeezes his eyes tight shut, presses his lips together and bows his head to absolutely minimise the external input he receives, and stands there still for a while. He doesn’t produce tears, but for Jimmy, this is crying too.


	15. Chapter 15

Jimmy had intended their breakfast meetings to be hard-hitting interrogations, but he soon realises that the Commander sees them as a social occasion. And after a while they start eating lunch together as well, almost every day. 

They sit under a tree that’s far enough away from their house that they can’t be seen. And while breakfast is when Jimmy quizzes the Commander about Aquabania, the Commander seems to have decided that lunchtimes should be dedicated to Jimmy. 

He asks him about being a robot, about going to college; and then they get onto the subject of music and the Commander’s face lights up. 

They sit close enough together that they can both fit in the shade, that their shoulders and their hips touch. And sometimes the Commander will tip his head to the side and bump it against Jimmy’s. Jimmy can’t tell whether it’s deliberate or an unconscious tic, but it doesn’t seem to hurt him, even though Jimmy’s skull is metal. And for some reason, it feels nice.


	16. Chapter 16

It’s like nothing Jimmy has ever felt before. 

Much like it is in humans, pain is part of his programming, so that he can recognise things that are harmful and learn to avoid them. But there’s nothing he can do about this pain, because the source is already far away. 

He sits in his room and stares out of the window unblinking, as the sky turns orange then purple then black. Has the Commander found another job already, does he have a place to sleep, is he hungry and cold...

At one point, his mother comes and sits beside him, and although he’s twice her size, he buries himself in her embrace. His father rests an awkward hand on his shoulder. 

“In a way, I’m glad you’re not going to college yet. I’ve got a lot work for you to help me with...”

(Years later, Jimmy will recognise that his father was trying to make him feel better by paying him a compliment, by acknowledging that he has built a being capable of things that even his own genius can’t achieve.)

Jimmy stiffens, full of sorrow and anger. He’s just a farm tool. Martha ushers Ralph from the room. 

Jimmy isn’t sure how long he’s sitting there before he hears it. The voice is faint, but sweet and clear. 

“...luck can change like the high tide, bad things can soon turn out alright...”

Jimmy opens the window so quickly he almost yanks it out of the frame. It’s him. 

The Commander sees Jimmy staring down at him and spreads his arms wide, his voice soaring now. 

“So close your eyes, cause it’s alright to say hello...”

The singing descends in to a rap about how Jimmy is his robot, his brobot, his fo’sho’bot, and Jimmy is in hysterics as he grabs his repair kit and shoves it into a duffel bag, along with some clean underwear (he is still his mother’s son). He can’t remember which packing crate his instruments are stored in, but a quick blast from his lasers, strictly forbidden inside the house, has them reduced them to splinters. 

Saxophone in hand, he jumps. They run hand in hand through the moonlit orchard until they reach his fathers old truck. 

“I was gonna stay!” the Commander is saying excitedly. “I was gonna, I don’t know, burn some CDs and get your mom to put them out front with the pies and the cider...”

“No. We’re going,” Jimmy says firmly. “Next stop, Aquabania.”


	17. Chapter 17

The next stop is actually for gas, and soon afterwards Jimmy notices that the stream of chatter and song from the Commander has dried up. He glances across, notices the way the Commander is blinking, the bags under his eyes. The next sign they see is for a motel. 

The Commander pays for the room, over Jimmy’s protest. Whether he’s Aquabanian or crazy or merely ashamed of his past, he’s definitely undocumented labour, and will have been paid accordingly. Jimmy knows his father will have been no different from the rest. But the Commander insists. 

“I gotta keep you in the style that you’re accustomed,” he frowns at Jimmy as he hands over the cash. 

In the room there’s no more time for talking. Jimmy can barely tear himself away from the Commander’s lips long enough to lock the door behind them. They’ve never had all the time they wanted before, never even seen each other fully naked. Now Jimmy tastes every inch of his skin. He feels wanton, his panel open and his wires hanging out as the Commander explores him, deeper than he’s ever felt. At one point he even thinks the Commander has his fingers wrapped around the steel rod that is his spine, but he doesn’t care, it’s so good, and he judders and crackles shamelessly. The Commander shows him how to touch him inside and out, how to make him moan and whimper and yell Jimmy’s name. Afterwards, Jimmy watches over him as he sleeps. 

Come the morning, the Commander shows no sign of rousing, and in the meantime Jimmy has had an idea. He slips away, returning a few hours later to buy the Commander coffee and animal crackers from the vending machine in the lobby. 

They emerge around noon. The Commander stretches and swaggers like a man who wants everyone to know he got laid last night, until he stops short. 

“Where’s the truck?”

Jimmy grins, and unlocks the battered old RV parked in their spot. It’s not much, but it has a kitchenette and a bathroom, and the rear third is all bed. It will be less recognisable than his fathers truck, and it will save them money on hotel rooms, but really he just wanted to spend some of his savings on something that wasn’t school. 

“We can paint this black, right?” The Commander appears to have fallen in love. “And some fuzzy dice?”

Jimmy smiles.

“Whatever you’d like.”


End file.
